


It's affection, always

by wonkaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkaway/pseuds/wonkaway
Summary: Cinco vezes em que Ben foi beijado por seus irmãos, e uma vez em que ele beijou um deles.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves
Kudos: 14





	It's affection, always

**Author's Note:**

> Postado também no Spirit.  
> Boa leitura.

.07

De seus seis irmãos, Vanya era a mais doce. Talvez porque fosse a única humana normal, que não carregava o peso de ter poderes, pensava Ben. Todos eles tinham a mesma idade, nascidos inclusive no mesmo momento, mas a escala numérica sob a qual o Senhor Hargreeves os mantinha criava uma hierarquia imaginária entre eles. Dessa forma, era impossível para Ben não encarar a pequena e inocente Vanya como sua única irmã mais nova – assim como ele também se sentia o caçula quando se apresentavam apenas em seis, como os heróis da Umbrella Academy. Ben não sabia se os outros se sentiam da mesma forma – exceto Luther, que gostava da hierarquia até demais.  
Com seu papel de suposto irmão mais velho, Ben gostava de ser útil. Era incômodo ser reduzido ao Horror, então ele tentava se aprimorar em outras habilidades também, e uma delas era seu conhecimento em Biologia. Talvez como tentativa de compreender melhor sua própria condição, Ben se interessou pela matéria desde cedo, se destacando entre os irmãos – só para mais tarde entender que tinha mais a ver com Física do que Biologia, mas aí o gosto já estava instaurado. Todos eles tinham aulas em casa, com professores particulares ou até mesmo o próprio Sr. Hargreeves. E foi entre uma dessas aulas, fazendo uma tarefa-de-casa que para eles era apenas tarefa, que Vanya entrou em seu quarto com uma carranca no rosto e um caderno nas mãos. “Benny, pode me ajudar?” Não era a primeira vez que pedia, e também não seria a última. Ambos se acomodaram sobre a cama – Sr. Hargreeves reclamaria sobre não estarem utilizando a escrivaninha, mas não é como se houvesse espaço para os dois –, e passaram a tarde desvendando o Reino Plantae.  
Já era hora do jantar quando terminaram de responder os exercícios propostos. Vanya não mais parecia agoniada com a matéria, na verdade ria com algum comentário bobo de Ben. Agradeceu o irmão, se aproximando no colchão e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Não era o primeiro e Ben esperava que não fosse o último. Após, se prepararam para o jantar. 

.05

Quando Ben ficou doente ao ponto de passar seis dias de cama, seus irmãos ficaram proibidos de entrar em seu quarto. Senhor Hargreeves aproveitou para fazer alguns estudos sobre como ele reagia à doenças humanas comuns. Seria proveitoso ver se os alienígenas também eram afetados, mas ele preferia não chegar tão perto daquelas coisas. Ben praticamente só interagiu com a Mãe, que ia levar comida, medicar, ou coletar alguma amostra biológica.  
O isolamento deixou o garoto ainda mais debilitado. Ben não gostava de ficar sozinho. Por mais caótico que fosse, ele gostava de estar com seus irmãos, o fazia se sentir mais… normal. A maior parte dos dias foi passada inconsciente, adormecido pela febre e remédios, mas quando acordava, Ben se sentia solitário demais. Queria alguém para conversar, alguém que se preocupasse. Klaus e Diego, às vezes, falavam com ele do outro lado da porta trancada, mas não era a mesma coisa.  
Já no quinto dia, quando não mais estava dopado de remédios e enfrentava uma noite de insônia assistindo episódios repetidos de Família Dinossauro, Ben foi surpreendido com uma batida na porta. Imaginou ser Klaus, que já estava habituado a não conseguir dormir muito. Murmurou um “oi” e quase caiu da cama devido ao susto quando Cinco apareceu no meio do quarto, em carne e osso. “Caralho, Cinco, não faz isso!” O irmão, assim como todos eles, também havia recebido um nome tardio dado por Grace, mas se recusava a usá-lo, não por um ato rebelde, mas por acreditar que combinava com o número falado. Ninguém discordou.  
Cinco sentou aos pés da cama, observando com graça um Ben que ainda aquietava o coração agitado. Ele já estava acostumado a não usar as portas, mas ir contra as regras do Sr. Hargreeves era algo novo. “Você tá melhor? Você teria sido útil ontem.” Ben sorriu um tanto triste com a afirmação. É claro que estavam sentindo falta de seus poderes. “Tô sim. O pai disse que amanhã talvez eu já posso voltar a treinar, ajudo na próxima missão.” Cinco fez uma expressão confusa, “não, não isso”, e sumiu no ar, voltando instantes depois. “O Klaus pegou esse quadrinho onde a gente teve que lutar essa semana. Era uma livraria bem grande, você teria gostado.” Ben se aproximou, pegando uma edição surrada de Valerian das mãos do irmão. “É original, em francês. Tem algumas coisas que a gente não entendeu direito, e a Vanya disse que você é o melhor em francês aqui.” Realmente, ele era.  
Cinco continuou falando sobre a HQ, pedindo para Ben traduzir o que não tinha entendido. O irmão tinha um interesse curioso em guerras intergalácticas e situações apocalípticas, e Ben estava mais do que satisfeito em ter algum tipo de interação. Passaram algumas horas ali, até que o sono finalmente veio. Ben bocejou, já parcialmente deitado sobre a cama. Cinco ainda falava sobre como gostaria de viajar pelo tempo também, criando paralelos com o personagem principal da história, recebendo um comentário ou outro do irmão. Raramente ele ficava animado assim, era bom de ver.  
“Obrigado, Ben. Eu vou te deixar descansar agora.” Ben sorriu, sonolento, com os olhos pesados. Cinco aproximou os lábios de sua testa antes de sumir novamente. 

.03

Aos sete anos, os treinos já eram pesados, a rotina era rígida, e Ben já odiava seus poderes. Às vezes doía, mas ele nunca chorou. Reclamou, sim. Insistiu que nunca mais faria aquilo de novo. Recebeu punições físicas e psicológicas. Mas não chorou.  
Foi em um fim de semana sem treinos em grupo — pois Klaus estava preso no mausoléu e o Sr. Hargreeves, até então, apenas treinava os seis ao mesmo tempo ou fazia exercícios individuais — que Allison o encontrou ajoelhado no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos e soluços baixinhos. A garota se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado e perguntando o que aconteceu. Eles estavam aos pés da escada no hall principal da mansão. “Se o pai te ver assim, ele vai brigar”, ela disse preocupada. Ben segurava o próprio pulso, que parecia maior que o normal. “Eu caí da-da escada”, disse entre o choro. Allison ficou alarmada, olhando ao redor. Talvez a Mãe pudesse ajudar, mas sabia que ela estava ocupada demais com Diego. Decidiu, então, fazer o que fazia consigo mesma. “Eu ouvi um boato que você não tá machucado.” Ela ainda estava aprendendo a utilizar suas palavras de forma adequada para que representassem exatamente o que queria, e não alguma distorção bizarra. Logo, Ben não sentia mais dor. Mexeu a mão com cuidado, se adaptando à estranheza da sensação ter sumido em um instante. “O-obrigado, Três”, agradeceu limpando os olhos. Eles ainda estavam se acostumando com os nomes recém escolhidos pela Mãe. A irmã sorriu, pegou a mão de Ben e depositou um beijo, ajudando-o a levantar. “Vamos antes que alguém apareça.”  
Depois desse dia, Ben ficou se perguntando se Allison poderia sumir com as criaturas interdimensionais com uma frase também. 

.02

Quando tinham oito anos, Ben e Diego eram inseparáveis. Eles viviam juntos, brincando, treinando, pregando peças infantis em seus outros irmãos… Apesar da rotina estrita, sempre achavam um momento para se divertirem. E foi em um desses momentos que construíram uma casa na árvore — graças à Mãe, que amenizou a oposição do Sr. Hargreeves dizendo bobagens sobre como isso era positivo para o aumento da capacidade de sobrevivência deles. A casa era simples, coberta de tapetes e almofadas, com uma caixa cheia de HQs favoritas e alguns livros, um alvo onde lançavam dardos (nunca em disputa, pois era óbvio que Diego sempre ganharia), um Atari portátil e um Game Boy que jogavam escondidos, e algumas guloseimas ocasionais. Era o melhor local da mansão, onde fingiam por um instante que não faziam parte da família bizarra que era os Hargreeves. Aos doze anos, porém, Diego não mais demonstrava interesse em passar seus momentos livres com Ben, sua cabeça estava focada demais em não ser apenas o Número 02, sempre em pé de guerra com Luther, e essa obsessão os afastou. Ben passava seus momentos na casa na árvore sozinho, e de repente aquilo não era mais divertido.  
A casa, porém, era um bom lugar para se isolar. Ben passava horas ali quando estava perturbado demais pelos alienígenas em seu estômago. Eles causavam dor de cabeça, falando em sua mente coisas desconexas, às vezes nem mesmo palavras compreensíveis. Quando isso acontecia, o melhor era ficar sozinho em algum lugar confortável onde pudesse gritar, se preciso fosse. Esse era um desses dias, em que ele estava encolhido no chão da casa na árvore após ter tomado seu chá favorito com um (ou mais) analgésico, deitado em posição fetal abraçando uma almofada que pertencera a Diego e com marcas de choro no rosto. Parecia cada vez mais difícil controlar as criaturas que ansiavam por mais liberdade — coisa que ele evitava o máximo possível. Depois de pouco mais de uma hora, já estavam mais calmas, silenciosas, Ben apenas tremia pelo ataque de pânico causado pela agitação. Quase adormecia quando sentiu movimentação na casinha de madeira. “Caralho, finalmente, cara!” Diego exclamou se sentando no chão e escorando na parede com um suspiro. “Tá todo mundo te procurando… quase todo mundo.” Ben se sentou, ainda com a almofada nos braços, coçando os olhos inchados. “Quê? O que aconteceu?” A cabeça não doía mais. “Você não apareceu pro treino, ué. O pai mandou a gente continuar sem você, mas assim que terminamos eu vim te procurar.” Ben olhou para fora, através da pequena janela coberta por uma cortina improvisada, o céu já estava escuro. “Já passou o jantar?” Perguntou com o cenho franzido, seu estômago roncava. Diego riu e se aproximou, arrumando o cabelo bagunçado do irmão. Eram nesses momentos em que ele se sentia mais novo. “Não, mas logo a Mãe vai nos chamar.” Houve uma pausa, e Diego permanecia com a mão em seus cabelos. “Você tá bem?” Nenhum deles era muito bom com sentimentos, mas todos sabiam o quanto Ben era mais sensível — Klaus também era, mas aprendeu a lidar sozinho de sua própria forma. “Só… cansado, eu acho.” Ben deu de ombros. “Eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco?” Apesar de melhor, ele não queria lidar com os outros no momento, exausto pelo esforço mental de se manter são. “Tá, eu não conto pra ninguém.” Diego disse, já se preparando para sair. Os outros irmãos não se interessavam pela casa, nem mesmo sabiam que ela ainda era utilizada. “Espera, pode ficar.” Ben segurou a mão que se afastou de seus cabelos. Apesar de não estar pronto para encarar todo mundo, apreciaria uma companhia, especialmente a de Diego. O Número Dois hesitou um pouco, mas se acomodou sobre as almofadas. Eles não eram mais tão próximos como antes, mas estarem sozinhos no lugar que era deles fazia Ben se sentir confortável, então fez o que seria mais lógico e deitou ao lado do irmão, abraçando sua cintura. Diego não se moveu por alguns instantes, encarando o irmão que já estava com os olhos fechados novamente. Logo passou um braço sobre seus ombros, aninhando-o contra o peito. Ben se aconchegou, relaxando como não fazia há tempos. Não chegou a dormir, e por isso sentiu os lábios de Diego sobre sua têmpora. Rápido, casto, e seguro. 

.01

Depois de muita insistência, os irmão Hargreeves conseguiram permissão para ter um videocassete em casa. Quando não estavam realizando algum dever ou estressados demais com a rotina – ou uns com os outros –, se sentavam juntos na sala de estar para assistir alguma VHS. Dificilmente os sete ficavam juntos, mas dessa vez estavam. Vanya sozinha na poltrona lateral, Cinco e Diego dividindo um sofá de dois lugares e Luther no meio do sofá maior, com Allison deitada em seu ombro direito e Ben encolhido do lado esquerdo. Klaus se espalhava pelo chão. Os irmãos assistiam A Bruxa de Blair, para tristeza do asiático que, ao contrário de seu “apelido de herói”, não gostava muito de coisas aterrorizantes.  
Era sempre um sacrifício escolherem algo em grupo. Apesar da criação tão próxima, os Hargreeves possuíam gostos bem distintos. Sempre que assistiam algum filme juntos, pelo menos um deles saia insatisfeito. Dessa vez, apenas Ben parecia incomodado – e Vanya também, mas ninguém prestava muita atenção na Número Sete. Apesar de não ser repleto de jumpscares, Ben se sentia tenso, apreensivo conforme as cenas se desenrolavam. Estava sentado com as pernas dobradas, abraçando os joelhos. Luther e Allison cochichavam algo, a garota soltava uma risadinha vez ou outra que era respondida com um “cala a boca, porra” de Diego. Luther reclamava e eles iniciavam uma discussão que obrigava Klaus a pausar o filme e Cinco revirar os olhos. Ben aproveitou a distração para ignorar o desconforto, mas não durou muito, com Allison ameaçando lançar um Rumor em todos eles. Logo, os irmão voltaram ao filme, e Ben se encolheu mais em seu lado do sofá.  
O garoto foi surpreendido com uma mão em seu ombro dando um aperto amigável. Com o corpo todo arrepiado pelo susto, virou para Luther que o olhava com alguma pena. O Número Um não disse nada, apenas o aproximou quase como fazia com Allison, com o braço em volta de seu pescoço. Deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e murmurou um “na próxima você escolhe”.  
Não houve uma próxima, pois na semana seguinte Cinco desapareceu, e os sete jamais se juntaram para ver filmes novamente. 

.04

Ninguém ligava muito para o que Klaus fazia ou deixava de fazer. Aos 15 anos, tanto os irmãos quanto o pai já o considerava um caso perdido – exceto Ben. Ele sempre se aproximava do Número Quatro de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse para acobertar suas saídas noturnas. Ver como Klaus lidava com os poderes fazia Ben questionar qual seria a melhor forma para lidar com os seus. Ele gostava de agradar o pai, que não se aproximava muito, mas demonstrava contentamento quando Ben se saía bem durante as missões. Porém, o asiático estava cansado disso. Cansado de sempre ceder às vontades dos outros. De ser assustador. Horrível. Talvez devesse fugir como Cinco fez há poucos anos. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, observava Klaus.  
A casa na árvore construída com Diego tanto tempo atrás ainda era um refúgio, mas agora Ben não ficava sempre sozinho. As criaturas pareciam mais inquietas do que antes, causando dores e pesadelos, então muitas das noites eram passadas com Klaus na casinha de madeira. “Eles não entram aqui, é seguro”, disse uma vez sobre os fantasmas que o assombravam, com o cantil em uma mão e um walkman em outra. Eles dividiam fones de ouvido e revistas masculinas – mas essa parte era mais rara, era o segredinho deles.  
Não era toda noite, porém, que ficavam juntos. Klaus conhecia outras pessoas, ia para outros lugares. Ben não tinha amigos, seu círculo social, assim como o de quase todos seus irmãos, era restrito à Umbrella Academy. Durante essas noites, ele se trancava em seu quarto, acendia velas aromáticas, tentava meditar, ou apenas se esgueirava até o quarto de Klaus e se aconchegava nos cobertores dele, assistindo aos DVDs que só ele tinha. A presença que Klaus deixava em seu quarto era reconfortante, e Ben se sentia menos sozinho mesmo que apenas ele estivesse lá. Klaus voltava pouco antes do amanhecer e se deitava ao lado do irmão sem nenhum questionamento – às vezes sujo, fedendo à bebida, mas abraçando-o mesmo assim.  
Em uma dessas vezes, entretanto, Klaus voltou cedo demais. Ben estava deitado, mas ainda não dormia. O rádio tocava blink-182, que Klaus não gostava muito, mas Ben adorava. Abraçava um travesseiro, com o rosto contra a fronha cinza que cheirava a cigarro. Murmurava a letra de Down. Klaus se jogou no colchão, chutando as botas que usava, assustando Ben que nem ao menos percebeu que tinha companhia. “Eu nunca fui numa festa tão chata, você não tem noção. De repente todo mundo me reconheceu e ficou fazendo perguntas estúpidas”, reclamou, tirando o travesseiro dos braços do irmão e deitando com as costas sobre a cama. “Geralmente as pessoas não te reconhecem?” Ben franziu o cenho, não é como se aquela máscara vagabunda realmente escondesse a identidade deles. “Não, né. Eu só vou em lugares onde ninguém tá nem aí. Se eu quisesse ser a porra do Séance, ficava em casa.”  
“E como são essas festas?” Ben perguntou, pela primeira vez curioso sobre como o irmão aproveitava suas noites. “Primeiro, toca coisa bem melhor que isso”, Klaus respondeu apontando para o rádio. “Segundo, você ia adorar, Benny, tem gente de todo tipo, ninguém liga pra quem você é, e eles dançam por horas, se beijam, você pode até fingir ser outra pessoa.”  
“Você já fez isso?” O menor parecia interessado, olhando Klaus com expectativa.  
“O quê? Fingir? Eu faço o tempo todo! Hoje meu nome ia ser Nikolas, mas estrag–”  
“Não, beijar. Você já beijou alguém?”  
Klaus o olhou divertido, deitando de lado para ficar de frente ao outro. “Claro, né. Vai me dizer que o pequeno Benny ainda não?” O comentário o deixou envergonhado, falando rápido: “Eu não sou dado igual você, tem alguém especial que eu quero.” Klaus ficou confuso, “alguém? como assim? quem?”, só então Ben processou o que havia dito.  
“O quê? Não, ninguém.” Klaus gargalhou com a tentativa. “Agora você vai falar, Ben”, e começou a fazer cócegas no irmão, sabendo o quanto era sensível. “Klau– eu jur– par–”, pediu entre risos e empurrões desesperados. Klaus parou, segurando suas mãos, dando uma nova tentativa para que ele contasse. “Eu só tava brincand–” E isso foi o suficiente para que uma nova sessão de tortura começasse, mas agora Klaus havia sentado sobre a cintura do irmão, facilitando o alcance. Ben estava ofegante, balançando as pernas, mas não se debatia mais. Esticou os braços e, ao invés de empurrar Klaus novamente, puxou-o contra si pelo pescoço. O maior, pego de surpresa, não se mexeu quando sentiu os lábios de Ben contra os seus. O asiático, por outro lado, moveu as mãos até que estivessem entre os cabelos ensebados de Klaus, aproximando-os mais, movendo a cabeça de forma insegura, experimentando.  
Quando Klaus voltou a si, não demorou para que tomasse as rédeas da situação. Ben arfou com a mudança, afobado com o contato. “Shh, me deixa te ensinar”, Klaus sussurrou sem se distanciar, aprofundando o contato logo em seguida.  
Aconteceu mais uma vez. Talvez mais algumas vezes. Ben jamais chegou a se acostumar com a euforia que só Klaus proporcionava.


End file.
